


Coincidences

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi didn’t understand but somehow, someway he kept running into him. At this point he didn’t think it could be a coincidence that they’d, quite literally, run into each other four times in the same week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

Iwaizumi didn’t understand but somehow, someway he kept running into him. At this point he didn’t think it could be a coincidence that they’d, quite literally, run into each other four times in the same week.

It was true that they attended the same university, so it wasn’t as if they were crossing continents to bump shoulders or knees, but they were at least crossing a campus and it was just _strange_. Yamaguchi Tadashi was a stranger, or he should have been, if Iwaizumi didn’t have one of those stupidly accurate memories that remembered faces and names even if they were just backup players for rival volleyball teams. He was pretty sure that Yamaguchi didn’t remember him, it had been more than three years and there really was no reason for him to. 

He didn’t think it could be a coincidence but he also didn’t think it was conscious on either person’s part. Somehow, he’d have to make sense of that. 

His phone rang with a message from Oikawa. 

_[I need you, Iwa-chan!]_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and continued walking. He punched out a reply.

_[What now?]_  
_[If you just dropped something again I’m not crossing campus to pick it up for you.]_

Oikawa texted back almost immediately.

_[So mean! That was one time, and I needed your STRENGTH.]_  
_[Anyway, it’s more important this time! Meet me at the culinary sciences building ASAP.]_  
_[Even if you don’t reply I’ll know if you’re coming or not. DON’T TEST ME, IWA-CHAN.]_

He stopped walking and took stock of his surroundings. He was on his way back to the dorms, so he didn’t really have anywhere else to be, and culinary sciences was only a couple blocks out of his way. He groaned when he realized he had already mentally submitted to doing whatever Oikawa asked before his logic kicked in. He didn’t reply, he just changed direction.

Two minutes later he got another text.

_[Thank you, Iwa-chan. ;) ]_

Oikawa was leaning against a stone railing for the staircase leading to the culinary sciences building. The day was hot but he was still wearing his jacket and he didn’t even look sweaty. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyebrows.

“Why the hell did you need me?” He asked when he was close enough to not have to yell. 

He hadn’t noticed the person standing beside Oikawa until he stepped forward with a sheepish wave. 

“Iwaizumi-san.” Yamaguchi greeted him and Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open for a few seconds while he caught his bearings. 

“Well, my work here is done. I’ll just… leave you two alone.” Oikawa’s voice was suggestive and if Iwaizumi hadn’t been so shocked he probably would have hit him before he had time to strut away. 

“Iwaizumi-san.” Yamaguchi said again, this time sounding a little more confident, but he wasn’t sure if the blush on his freckled cheeks was purely from the heat.

“He-” Iwaizumi began before Yamaguchi cut him off.

“You probably don’t know who I am but-”

“I know who you are.” 

Silence fell between them and Yamaguchi looked down at his shoes. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets before speaking again.

“Yamaguchi-san. You went to Karasuno. I don’t think we were ever formally introduced.” 

Yamaguchi looked up at last and his eyes were wide and staring. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Yamaguchi dipped his head in a slight bow. 

“I asked Oikawa-san to introduce us.” Yamaguchi said. “We have a class together, and, well, he didn’t remember me but he said he’d do it but he kept…”

As Yamaguchi’s voice trailed off the realization dawned on Iwaizumi. Their not coincidental but not conscious meetings: that had the mark of Oikawa’s handiwork written all over it. 

“He kept tricking you into running into me, didn’t he? That bastard..” His sentence turned into more angry mumbles and to his surprise Yamaguchi laughed. Iwaizumi’s mouth almost dropped open again at the sound. If he was a more poetic person he would compare the laugh to something cheesy like a sunset or a breath of fresh air, as it was he just knew that he liked it. And he wanted to hear more of it. 

“At least he finally did introduce us.” Yamaguchi was still smiling and Iwaizumi felt himself smile back. 

 

BONUS SCENE BECAUSE IM WEAK:

Yamaguchi’s hands were on his shoulders and they stood close enough that Iwaizumi could have counted his freckles. They were almost the same height, and Yamaguchi’s eyes bored into his and he wanted to look away if only because of the immense pressure he felt in his chest. The waiting was agony, but he couldn’t bring his face forward no matter how much he wanted to. His hands rested on Yamaguchi’s hips.

He couldn’t take the stress any longer. “Will you kiss me already?” His voice was weaker than anticipated, and all that came out was a gruff whisper but Yamaguchi nodded. 

The kiss was short, their lips pressing against each other, their noses slotted side by side and Iwaizumi could feel Yamaguchi’s breath on his cheek as they pulled apart. He blushed when he realized that he’d unconsciously followed Yamaguchi’s lips as he had pulled back. They stared at each other again and Yamaguchi’s hands slid from his shoulders to the back of his neck. 

“Will you kiss me _more_ this time?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Yamaguchi laughed and Iwaizumi’s throat caught, but they leaned in together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my twitter babes who were playing a game of maf with REALLY SAD IWAYAMS AND I NEEDED TO CHEER EVERYONE UP


End file.
